


The lake

by wolf_lover



Series: What was it that brought them together? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover





	

What was it that brought them together, to be united in  love?    
   
One fateful day, Dean had found him near death's door, and in a striking display of bravery, saved his very life. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.    
   
Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all.  

 

Dean, a gentle man of remarkable achievement, stood alone at the lake, gazing over the turquoise water with his angelic emerald crystals. His sunny hair rustled lightly in a warm breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation as he traced a finger along his silver necklace. He wore a cement-coloured tank top, his shoulders a beautiful khaki in the sun, and charcoal shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His caramel hair was trimmed short around his head, complementing his guileless hazel visage. A prominent scar stood out on his khaki skin. For a moment, he absorbed herself in these thoughts, of him, and Hadrian.  

 

Dean's kiwi-coloured spheres spotted Hadrian further down on the lake shore, closer to the calming waters. His lovely locks rippled behind him in a starless wave. His orbs were turned toward the lake, hidden from Dean's sight by his long black hair, but he knew and loved their adoring vert hue. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. His skin was healthily colour-touched light-coloured and his form was slight. As Dean drew nearer, he caught a note of Hadrian's familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. "Adrian," he called, walking towards him.    
   
He jumped a bit before turning around, smiling shyly. "Oh, dove! I-It's nice to see you."    
   
"It's good to see you again," Dean said, taking his hand. "Have I kept you waiting?"    
   
"Not at all," he murmured. They began their leisurely walk along the lake's edge.    
   
To their surprise, Hadrian was the first to speak. "I-I've never really... had anything like this." He clung a little tighter to Dean's warm hand, resting his head against Dean's slender arm.    
   
"Never?" he asked.    
   
"Oh, never," he said breathlessly. "You are my first true love."    
   
"I love you," he replied, landing a peck on his soft raven strands.    
   
"I love you too."  

 

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear azure sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck Hadrian's coiffure and lit dazzling highlights of gold.   
   
Dean looked at him admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told him. Hadrian blushed.    
   
"W-Why do you say that...?" he stuttered, still recovering from Dean's compliment.    
   
"Because it's the truth." Dean placed his hand around Hadrian, drawing him nearer. "Not only that," he continued. "You're talented as well. We couldn't have saved the world without you."    
   
"I caused a lot of trouble for you," he mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. And you're so strong..." His eyes wandered over Dean's face, his spotless depths, his golden locks ,the few freckles on his nose and cheek. "... And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."    
   
"It must have been destiny." He gave him an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."    
   
"As long as you're by my side," he whispered, letting Dean draw him into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."    
   
"I swear it," Dean affirmed.    
   
"Oh, Dean... I love you so much," he whispered, his hand seeking out Dean's larger ones. 

 

 As they walked, they came across a part of the lake that looked darker than the rest.    
   
"What's that?" Hadrian asked.    
   
"The locals say the lair of a lake monster lies in that ravine," Dean said. Just as he finished talking, a roar pierced the air. "Watch out!"    
   
The cobalt still water swelled and surged with waves, and Dean ran up the lake shore with Hadrian's hand in his. From the frothing light-coloured foam emerged the head of a giant eel, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them.    
   
"Do you think it wants to... eat... us?" Hadrian whispered.    
   
"It's not going to eat us!" Dean said firmly. Ever prepared, he whipped out his weapon. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!"  

 

The eel lunged for him, and he jumped away, the eel's teeth burying itself in the stones f the lake's shore . Then he launched a counter-strike: first a blow along the beast's back, and then a second, sharper one along the eel's exposed underside. The monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the lake.    
   
Panting for breath, Dean asked, "Are you hurt?"    
   
Hadrian shook his head. "I'm fine."    
   
"That was more trouble than I bargained for." Dean offered Hadrian Dean's hand. "Stick tight. You never know what else might spring out of the lake."    
   
Hadrian clung his hand as the radiant salmon sunset began to fill the sky. 

 

The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it?"    
   
Dean lifted his head at Hadrian's words to behold the dying sun's fermented radiance. "It's nice."    
   
After a moment of silence, Hadrian said quietly and seriously, "Dove, you and me... do you think this is what they call destiny?"    
   
Dean clasped Hadrian's soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."    
   
"Dove... Let's be together forever." Hadrian squeezed Dean's hand and sidled closer.    
   
Dean sighed with contentment and brought Hadrian closer. He gazed at the beautiful honey-coloured rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.    
   
"I love you, Hadrian."    
   
"I love you too, Dean."    
   
Their lips met, and sunny strands met sable ones, aflame in the dying light. Dean thought to himself thatnothing could be more perfect in the world. His Adrian and himself together for an eternity.  

 

 


End file.
